User talk:Flywish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader Zim Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flywish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Corai (Talk) 02:03, April 13, 2010 No Planet Fanon. As you may not be aware of this I saw like 40 swear words many of them being the F one on that wiki.seeing as the wiki is against swearing we cannot advertise them. So their wiki has been removed from the sidebar.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 12:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Dont u Even this wont count as stalking seeing as you edit here (some times) if you do some thing childish like ending the war with my guy defeated just to get back at me thats a reason to keep you away from even Rollback powers.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) BTW Dude dont suddenly get mad at me and start hating me over the fact that I demoted you to rollback just because you werent very active.It wasent personal so stop taking it that way its my job as one of the Tallests to carry out acts such as that.Of course like I said before if you actually start editing again of course you will recieve your Sysop powers once more. I hope to remain your friend the only reason I said "Grr im gunna kill him!" Is because I got ticked off.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Please Please Flywish all though its not up to me seeing as I still remain banned I wish for my character to go on with his honour.Austin's ENDING TWO is what I would wish plus seeing as Flywish and Ben Hun are equal in combat skill.Also seeing as if Ending Two happens my character keeps in honour and Flywish and him can go on a conquest to defeat darktan together.Please respect my wishes.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 22:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Message I have blocked myself for a week so I can take a break from here. Only talk to me on CPFW. --Flywish 23:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I dont care if your blocked honestly who blocks themselves anyway? So it comes to this you having my character defeated in war just to get back at me? You sunk low wheres your honour? Guess there never was any! I told me my wishes I did but no you had to get back at me didint you? I demoted you purely for the reason that its my job to demote inactive sysops or rollbacks it wasent personal.Yet insted of realising that you cry and wine and plot against me.I dont forget things Flywish remember that allways remember.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 12:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ben, I don't even care! You don't deserve to win Wishing Hun anymore! You made death threats! You should seriously be ashamed of yourself! Go ahead Ben, take my powers away, I'm sick of this wiki, I don't even watch Invader Zim! Blcok me forever! I never wanna return! So Ben, next time you plan a war, make sure you don't make death threats to the one who made it! Don't "but I was mad" me! And I don't even care about it! I can still get my Sysop job at CPFW! I'm more honored there! NOW STOP SCREAMING AT ME!!!!!!!!! If you have anymore complaints about me, tell someone who is friends with you! And also, Everyone else agrees with Ending One, So I hope you remain banned! I'm sick of your ideas! You make me sick! If I were you, I wouldn't be complaining. --Flywish 20:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Harsh real harsh and you know what? Thats just plain retarded and as I said before im not gunna block you because you did nothing wrong.If you wish to keep this up I got all day but I'd rather you realise how retarded this is.20:36, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC)